Harry Potter and the Journey for a Friend
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Harry was rescued from Voldemort but not Ron. Will Harry be able to save his friend in time? Slash! One-shot! Please review!


Harry Potter and the Journey for a Friend

It was dark. That was the first thing that he thought when he gained consciousness. Then, he noticed how much his body hurt. Testing to see if his limbs worked proved to be a failure when he realized he was chained to something. With a sigh, his head; which he had lifted in the effort to escape the rattled chains he hadn't known he was attached to, landed on the hard stone floor. At least, he thought it was stone; it felt like stone. Sighing, he squinted, looking about the room, trying to distinguish where he was; through the shadows, to no avail. He sighed again. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember anything. Well, he remembered walking through Hogsmeade, with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He remembered Ginny pleading with them to visit her brothers' shop, 'Weazely's Wizard Wheeze', but everything after that he couldn't remember.

Where was he? How did he get to this place? Those were questions he couldn't answer himself, but floated through his head constantly. The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. He couldn't muster the strength to stiffen, though his body tried and his limbs protested. He didn't have the energy to be scared either so he just laid there. He wasn't sure if his vision was tunneling because everything was so dark already, but his vision was flaky. It looked as though he was looking through a kaleidoscope.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?"

The voice was girly but who it was he couldn't phantom.

"I think he is in this one, Professor."

"…and what makes you think that, Ms. Granger," a man's voice sneered.

"Well, this is the darkest cell in this awful place."

What sounded like a snort was heard, but Harry wasn't sure who issued it.

"Harry, if you are in here, can you make a noise or something?"

He didn't have the energy to do much. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was an inaudible, "Hmm", before his chest erupted in pain.

"Let's go, Granger."

"But Harry _is _in this one, Professor. Do you really care or are you just trying to get out of here so that You-Know-Who won't catch you and disband you from your little club?"

The professor sneered darkly before he snapped.

"You know bloody well that I have come here for Potter; however, there is little evidence that he is even in this cell."

"Maybe he is unconscious, Professor, and that is why he can't answer. 'Point Me' is never usually wrong."

Harry wanted greatly to be amused; no doubt that it was Professor Snape and Hermione arguing, but he was too tired. He did; however, muster up the strength to rattle the chains that held him.

"…Potter?"

Harry lifted his arms slightly but the chains still rattled, much to his joy. His vision was still tunneling and the darkness was slowly coming closer and before he knew if his whole body gave way to oblivion.

"Lumos", Hermione stated while pointing her wand through the cell bars. She could make out a foot in the shadows the light cast but nothing else; so could Snape.

"Come, Granger. We shall proceed with caution."

At her nod, Snape pointed his wand at the lock on the cell.

"…Alohomora."

Nothing happened. Snape was going to do it again but an exasperated sound left Hermione.

"Oh move over!"

There was sound of shuffling and then…

"…Bombarda!"

The hinges on the cell blew off. It bounced three times on the floor, narrowly missing Harry's leg twice.

"That was highly inappropriate, Ms. Granger."

"Sorry, but it worked didn't it?"

There was a grunt and then the professor held up his wand.

"Lumos", he muttered.

"Lumos", Hermione echoed before cautiously following the professor in the cell.

They walked cautiously for a short while before Hermione saw the battered body of her best friend. Throwing caution to the wind, she rushed past Snape, startling him, before dropping down to the ground next to Harry Potter.

"Harry, oh my god", Hermione cried; her hands flying to her mouth.

"Granger, if you ever pull a stunt like that again…"

"Professor, he's bleeding horribly", Hermione cut him off.

The man looked down and noted the blood the boy was lying in. His eyes darkened, lingering over the toned, muscular chest, before he mentally slapped himself. This was no time to agonize over how much he missed the young man; he had to get him out of here. He squatted down next Harry, eyes roaming for a new purpose.

"I think it is safe to move him. It doesn't look as though anything is broken but he is losing a concerning amount of blood."

'_So much blood'_, he added as an afterthought.

"Relashio", Hermione uttered and the chains unsnapped with a 'click' and hit the floor with a 'clank'.

"What is the best way to move him, Professor," she asked anxiously.

"Maybe we can…"

The sound of footsteps cut him off mid-sentence and he scooped the man up, as gently as possible under the circumstances, and mentioned for Hermione to follow him. If one could look closely at the professor carrying the unconscious man, they would say that he was cradled him in a loving manner; and they would be right, though he would never admit it.

A stunning jinx soured by Hermione's head.

The second curse struck her in the back and she went down with a 'thud'. The man stopped, looking back at the young witch and to the exit which was very close. He knew that the young man in his arms would never forgive him if he left her there; so, instead of heading for the door, like his instinct told him to, he turned to the person firing at them.

"Petrificus Totalus," the professor shouted catching the man on the shoulder with the spell causing the man to go ramrod and crash to the floor.

"…Ennervate," Snape said pointing his wand at the prone figure of Hermione.

When Hermione began to come around, the professor snarled…

"Come Granger, quickly. I cannot carry the both of you."

Staggering to her feet, Hermione followed the professor as quickly as she could. Both froze in absolute terror at the hiss that resounded through the corridor.

"_S-S-Severus-s-s…_"

"Shite", Snape cursed and reached out for Hermione so that he could hustle her along.

"Avada Kadavra," sailed over their heads and Snape cursed again.

"How… Far, P'fessor?"

"There, beyond that rock," Snape pointed, "We can apperate from there."

Hermione nodded her acknowledgement and hustled tiredly after the professor.

A curse, neither Hermione nor Snape heard, caught Snape in the leg and he went crashing to the ground, clutching the unconscious Harry to his chest so he wouldn't fly away.

"…Professor!"

A sound of agony ripped from Snape's mouth before he scrambled painfully to his feet. Without a word, Hermione threw one of his arms over her shoulders, supporting Harry with the other, and led Snape away as fast as she could.

"Avada Kadavra!"

…Missed them in the nick of time as they Disapperated.

* * *

When they appeared at the apperation point near Hogwarts, all three bodies hit the floor: Harry was still unconscious in Snape's arms, and Professor Snape was still limping and clutching Hermione for support, so when Hermione went down from sheer exhaustion, they all followed.

Snape cursed when Harry went sailing from his arms. He landed hard enough that he elicited a groan of pain from his unconsciousness. Having managed the throbbing of his leg, Snape hoisted himself to feet. Panting from exertion, he made his way to Harry. He cursed yet again as he saw the blood pouring from a wound on Harry's side. He carefully lifted the man up, drew him gently to his chest, and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You're going to be the death of me, Potter", he told the unconscious boy,"

Hermione staggered to her feet, a small smile on her lips at Snape's words. Both turned and slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. Relinquishing in joy when they felt the wards open slightly to omit them entry.

* * *

This time when Harry came to, he heard a lot of yelling and shouting. He wondered, yet again, where he was. He felt something warm beneath him, but it didn't feel familiar for he had no recollection of ever being on something soft.

"What is worst, you took a student with you. Do you know what could have happened Severus? Do you…", Mcgonagall spat infuriated.

Severus? Didn't he know that name? Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"But, Professor, I chose to go with him. When I knew he was going to apperate I attached myself to him. He had no choice but to take me along. It's not his fault. It's mine. I was the one who…."

"Fifty points taken from you Ms. Granger for your recklessness," Mcgonagall roared.

"But professor…"

"…But nothing! You both could have been killed. I am very happy that you managed to get Mr. Potter back here safe but you really shouldn't have…

Something clicking in Harry head; he was at Hogwarts. The smell of the infirmary never changed. The angry voice was none other than Professor Mcgonagall. That meant that the girly voice had to be Hermione and 'Severus'…

Harry's body jolted, suddenly relieved. He opened his eyes, but the bright lights of the hospital wing made him snap his eyes shut. The three people, that he knew of, in the room kept shouting at each other and it was making his head hurt.

"With all due respect Professor, I am no longer a child. I was my decision to go with Professor Snape. Neither of us would have made it out without the other and I'm glad I had gone. You can take a hundred points but it would not change the fact that I have already went with the professor to save my best friend. I will never regret it. Professor Snape is not the only one who loves Harry. I love him too, like a brother," She added at Snape's dangerous glare, "and…"

Harry smiled slightly. He wanted to call out to them, beg them to stop fighting, but when he tried to say Hermione's name all that escaped was a pain filled…

"Herm…"

The room quieted, none of the three occupants were sure of what they heard and all eyes turned to settle on him. For a while, they thought that they were all hearing things, but Harry tried to open his eyes again, only to slam them shut and groan in frustration.

"Poppy," Minerva shouted as the three rushed to Harry's bedside.

The lights were dimmed, at Snape's mention, before Poppy Pomfrey rushed to the bed, wand at the ready.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Mr. Potter. How do you feel?"

L-like I G-got 'nto a fight… with the whomping willow…", Harry rasped breathlessly, "…W'at 'appened?"

"We were in Hogsmeade. Ginny had conned us into visiting the joke shop. She said the twins had a surprise for us. When we got there the shop was empty and we were disappointed. You said that it was strange that the twins would leave their shop unlocked and unattended and insisted that something was wrong. You wouldn't listen to us Harry and went into the shop. _He _was there, waiting for you to, as he said, "be a Gryffindor, and come charging in to rescue your friends…"

Memories flooded his mind as Hermione talked. He remembered charging into the shop, drawing his wand at the sight of Voldemort then everything went blank after that.

When Harry realized that Hermione had stopped talking; he blinked back to reality and cringed at the sight of tears pooling down her face. Faster than any one could breath, Hermione flung herself at Harry sobbing hysterically. She accidently bumped into Madam Pomfrey, sending the medi-witch's wand flying in the air. When Hermione latched herself onto him, Harry winced in pain but moved his arms up to encircle the distraught witch.

"Harry… Oh, Harry… I thought we lost you. When we found you in that cell, you were hurt so badly. Blood… all that blood….", Hermione broke off in a fit of sobs.

Harry patted Hermione's back awkwardly searching to see if he could convince Ron to pry her off his aching limbs. He didn't find his red headed friend; however, and couldn't help but voice…

"Where is Ron?"

Hermione stiffened and clutched him tighter. Harry couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped him and Hermione retched herself from him, as if she had been burned, looking horrified that she had caused him pain.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine 'Mione."

He paused for a moment, searching the room yet again, this time locking eyes with Severus. Something about the way the man was looking at him made his heart stop and tears spring to his eyes unbidden.

"W-where is Ron," he asked never breaking eye contact; daring his lover to lie.

"They took him, Potter, the same time they took you," Snape told him solemnly.

Harry blinked; too tired to get as hysterical as his body was working up for. Tears rolled from his eyes and he gave a chocked grunted of pain as sobs rocked his aching body.

Poppy looked angrily at them for relying news such as that to her injured patient. Harry chocked on sobs.

"Is he alright? Did you… Did you find him?"

It came out more steady than Harry thought it would but the tremor was still present.

"We don't know where he is Harry. He wasn't being kept where you were and we couldn't find him anywhere in that aweful place. We're not sure that he's even…

With a burst of energy Harry hadn't known he'd had, he sprang off the bed with the shout of…

"NO!"

Severus, quick on reflexes, grasped Harry and struggled to lay him back down. Harry was fighting tooth and nail, struggling in Severus' grip, shouting, "No", repeatedly. Severus looked pleadingly at Poppy and the medi-witch took the hint, casting a sedation charm on Harry; whose body went limb after a few more moments of futile struggling. Poppy, angry for a reason no one seemed to gather, shooed everyone away from Harry's bed. Everyone except Severus scrambled away from the bed and the angry medi-witch. Pomfrey glared at Severus and Severus glared back daring the witch to try and pry him away from his lovers' side. If it hadn't worked three days ago, when Harry was first omitted, then it sure as hell wouldn't work now and Poppy gave up; grumbling about lunatic teachers and incompetent students on rescue missions. Satisfied that he would not be removed from his lovers' side, Severus looked at Harry and captured his lips in another chaste kiss; muttering under his breath about foolish Gryffindor's, before pulling away slightly to let Poppy work, never noticing the smirk bother Hermione and Minerva gave him.

* * *

Voldemort cursed for the hundredth time since his most trusted servant made a get away with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Severus' betrayal stung, but not in the way many would believe. He wasn't all that worried about it really. He would get the traitor back and put the cruciatus curse to good use before he killed him. He was more upset over losing his prized play thing: Harry Potter. Though he knew the boy would come to him because he possessed something, or someone, the boy would desperately want to save. As if someone read his thoughts, his throne room door swung open omitting Bellatrix Lestrange and a struggling, torn, beat, and battered, Ronald Weasley.

"I have brought the blood traitor as you have requested, Lord."

"Excellent work, Bella, you shall be rewarded."

Bellatrix beamed at him and Ron wondered if she was as old as she looked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasley boy. Have you come to share tea and information on your friend's whereabouts? "

"Like I'd ever tell you anything…"

"Pity, I had hoped that you would just come out and say it; but I guess there would have been no fun in that. Bella, you may have as much fun with this one as you like, but don't kill him. He will be my bargaining chip."

"…Of course, my lord."

It was then that Harry realized that it was a dream and as the mists began to fade away he could hear Ron's screams of agony.

And that was exactly how he woke up; screaming in agony and clutching the solid form that held him with one hand and his scar with the other. Severus was jolted awake by Harry's trashing and clutching and he pulled his lover into his arms. He was still not very good with words of comfort but he did whisper sweet nothings into his ear and after a while they seemed to have penetrated his foggy brain, because he started to relax and his trashing ceased.

"Are you alright now, Potter?"

Shaking in terror, Harry nodded and let himself relax against the solid chest of his Potions Professor.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry stiffened, but answered…

"Ron, they are torturing him. They want him to tell them where I am but Ron couldn't possibly know that could he, Sev?"

"It would be unlikely, but there are only so many places you can go. Mr. Weasley would no doubtable know all of the places you are likely to be; including your secret hideouts and hang out spots."

Harry cringed.

"So what, did they take Ron for; leverage? Did they take him because he was my best mate and he could be used not only as a bargaining tool but a means to find me if I were to escape?"

Severus didn't answer; mainly because he didn't know what the dark lord planned to do with the red haired man.

"Don't worry about any of that now. You are still healing and I want you to rest. We can discuss this more when you are better."

"How do you expect me to rest when my best mate is being held prisoner by Voldemort?"

Severus sighed.

"I have to help him Sev; I can't just leave him there. It's probably my fault that he is there in the first place.'

"…and why would you think that…?"

"Well if I had listened to my friends and…"

"Potter, you are a _Gryffindor_. To ask you to not abide by your nature would be to ask you to pull out all your hair follicles and dance around Hogsmeade in your underwear. You do not have to be sorry for doing what you believed to be right. You also do not have to blame yourself for Mr. Weasley's capture because the fault was not yours. The fault lies with the dark lord and his servants because without them Mr. Weasley and yourself would not have been captured to begin with."

Harry considered his words. He still looked troubled but it seemed that he accepted the words spoken to him. Deciding to take Severus' advice, Harry pulled the older man closer to him, using his chest as a pillow, and snuggled into him.

"Thank you, Severus."

A faint smile graced the potion master's lips and he tilted Harry's head up to capture his lips in a fierce and demanding kiss.

* * *

It took a week for Harry to recover. During that week he had had nightmares about Ron. Most of the time he woke up in a fit of screams and would only be calmed by Severus. The older man didn't mind though. He felt good to be able to help Harry in some way.

The day after Harry was released from the hospital wing, he demanded that Severus help him form a plan to get Ron back. Severus tried with all his cunning to divert Harry away from a foolish Gryffindor rescue mission but when he used that exact term on Harry, the young man retorted…

"So does that make you a foolish Gryffindor too?"

Snape frowned and looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind. Harry could sense the anger that was coursing through Severus' veins and sighed in frustration. He plopped down on the chair in Severus' study and dropped his head in his hands.

"I know you want to save him, Potter, but it might be foolish to do."

Harry did not reply, though he did look up with unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"You three are all I have left, Sev. I can't leave him there… I can't. I have to get him, just like you had to come get me. He's like my brother and I would do the same if it were you or Hermione in that vile man's clutches. I wouldn't and can't leave any of you with him."

Severus knew he had lost this fight, but in a desperate attempt to try and get Harry to change his mind Severus pleaded…

"I just got you back and I rather not see you in there again. Not to mention that my spy role has been exposed. I will be of no use for you. I wouldn't be able to help you. Don't you understand how that kills me?"

Solemnly, Harry nodded.

"But that is how I feel too. I can't do anything for him sitting around here moping. I have to help him, I have to, and if it means that I take Voldemort down once and for all, so be it."

"Potter…," Snape started before Harry cut him off…

"You can either help me or leave me, Snape, but I am going to save Ron with or without your help."

Harry walked to the door, intent on finding Hermione so that they could begin there planning, but was stopped by the hand that grasped his forearm.

"Sev…"

"I'll help you, Potter, but only because I do not wish to go on yet another rescue mission. And I would rather be there to prevent more injury. I do not wish to see you in that condition again."

For the first time, Harry could see how much it had hurt Severus to see him in such a state and Harry wrapped his arms around the older man.

"I'm…," Harry started but was cut off by warm lips meeting his own.

Harry gave an indignant, "Humph", but didn't pull away. Before they knew it the kiss was heated. Each time they pulled away for a breath; their lips would re-meet again in the click of teeth. Severus slid his hands up Harry's shirt and the feel of bare hands on his bare skin made him shift wantonly and moan. He was gathering a quickly growing problem and Severus was in no position to complain.

Severus pulled apart from Harry with a wet 'pop', saliva connecting them for a brief moment before it disconnected and Severus was trailing kisses down the exposed part of Harry's neck. Harry keened at him, encouraging him to continue what he was doing, and before long, Harry found himself without a shirt. Somewhere along the lines of him losing his shirt, Severus also lost his and his fly was unzipped. Harry reached a hand into Severus' pants and caressed his erection through the fabric of his underwear. Severus threw his head back and moaned deeply. Harry registered that Severus must had missed him and made a mental not to ask how long he had been gone but the mental note fluttered away from him when he was lowered to the floor. He wanted to voice a protest that the bed would be more comfortable and they could pass out without worrying about moving but as soon as the bare hand on his acing member, when had he lost his pants, touched him all thoughts of protest died on his lips. It occurred to Harry as Severus made trails of kisses from his neck to join his own hand at Harry's throbbing cock, that maybe Severus was using this to divert Harry from his self-appointed task. He couldn't find it in him to be mad at his lover. Especially when said man reached his cock and sucked it into his mouth like a hungry lion feeding on the hid quarters of a zebra. Harry moaned, pleading with Severus to stop his torture and said man chuckled causing a delicious vibration to shoot up Harry's groin, and a sweet moan to spill from his parted lips.

"If you keep doing that," Harry began but was cut off by the involuntary moan that rushed past his lips.

With one final downward motion, Severus released his lovers cock with a wet 'smack'. Groaning in frustration and cursing himself for saying anything, Harry flipped their positions. Harry recaptured their lips, tasking himself and something distinctly Severus. When they pulled apart Severus reached for his wand, only to come back with Harry's as it was closes in his reach and muttered…

"…Accio, lube!"

The lube came zooming in from the bedroom and landed none to gently on the ground by Severus' head. The older man put his lover's wand down and reached for the lube but was stopped by Harry's hand darting for it. Harry sat astride Severus, rocking his hips as he sat up, causing Severus to groan. Sitting the lube far enough for Severus to not be able to reach it, Harry lifted his hips up slightly and ridded himself of his pants and undergarments. Once his were removed, Harry helped Severus with his, groaning when Severus lifted his hips, causing the fabric of his pants to brush against the tip of Harry's erection. Once Severus' pants were off, Harry reached for the lube again. He thoroughly coated his fingers and slid them around to stick them in himself.

Severus' eyes widened as he watched Harry's finger slide into his own pucker hole. One finger, than two, and finally three and Harry was writhing above him, a look of pure agonizing bliss on his face. Severus growled when Harry's eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Not being able to take much more Severus yanked Harry's fingers from him, causing the younger man to whine a protest before a 'yip' of surprise as he was instead pinned to the floor. Severus scooped up the lube, coating his throbbing erection until the lube dripped in little tears to the floor. Harry stared up at his lover with lust filled eyes, and Severus had enough. He plunged himself deep inside Harry, cursing for forgetting to accio a pillow, and growling at the tight heat that engulfed him. Harry gave himself no time to adjust to the crude cock penetrating him; instead, he began to thrust his hips upward. Severus gave another growl and obliged by thrusting long and Hard into his lover. Both whimpered in frustration after a while when neither could get a good angle in and Severus, being the impatient person he was, flipped Harry to his hands and knees, not once pulling out or breaking their connection. When Harry was settled comfortably, Severus began to thrust at a dangerous pace angling himself so that he struck Harry's prostate again and again.

"Yes, yes, YES," Harry chanted as he met his lover's thrusts.

"Do you like this, Potter?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Harry stated but Severus wasn't sure if Harry had been talking to him or encouraging him.

"I-I'm going t-to…"

Severus slowed down his frantic pace and Harry gave a whine of protest as the orgasm he had felt pulling in his belly diminished a tad.

"Do you want to come, Potter?"

"_Yes! Severus-s-s-s pleas-s-se yes-s-s…_", Harry chanted in Parselmouth.

Severus groaned at the hissed reply. He started to thrust slowly, because he felt his orgasm coming too quickly. Harry knew that Severus loved when he spoke his name in Parselmouth, and that was precisely why he had done it. He was not happy; however, when Severus slowed down and he felt his renewed build up all but fizz out.

"Please Severus, I want to come, please," Harry pleaded as he lowered himself down to the floor with shaking limbs. Head and chest on the ground and arse in the air, Harry moaned when Severus picked up the pace, giving his bum a gently but firm swat. Harry could feel it pooling in his gut again. He was so close, so very close.

"Come for me, Harry."

Whether it was from the gentle bidding or the use of Harry's first name Severus would never know but Harry released himself all over the carpeted floor. At the tightening of Harry's inner walls, Severus gripped Harry's hips hard enough to bruise, but when he kept his insides clenched and rocked back into him hissing something, Severus couldn't understand, in Parseltongue, Severus lost the control he was desperately holding onto and released himself in a thrust. Both collapsed onto the floor, panting. When each collected their breath, Severus slithered over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the satisfied boy.

"I missed you, so much, Harry!"

Harry turned to him, kissed him deeply on the lips, and stated…

"I can tell…"

Severus chuckled.

"Come lets clean up and go to sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Sudden joy flared through Harry when he realized that Severus _had _just missed him and he _would_ help with the planning. He gave the startled wizard another fierce kiss, that had the professor's toes curling; in which he would never admit too, before pulling away and jumping to his feet; quite content at the moment.

* * *

Ron was in a bloody heap on the floor in front of the dark lord. His breathing was shallow and his limps were aching. It took all of his effort lift his head and give the dark lord on of the famous 'Weasley glares.' Voldemort chuckled at the boys 'gusto'. He grew angered; however, when the Weasley glare enhanced tenfold. Frowning, the dark lord placed a well-aimed kick in the side of Ron's face.

"You dare to still defy me boy? I who am all powerful? I who will rule this world one day? I who shall live forever…?"

Ron gave a sound that sounded like a snort and Voldemort kicked him again.

"Are you ready to talk, or do you want Bella to keep playing with you?"

Ron cringed. He didn't want to be beaten again, but he also didn't want to give this _monster_ any information on Harry…

"Go to hell," Ron breathed and was rewarded with Voldemort's snarl. He pointed his wand at the boy and cried…

"…Crucio!"

Pain beyond unbelievable pain raced up Ron's body and a cry of sheer agony burst from his raw throat. With a wave of his wand the curse ended and Ron was left to pant and whimper; his body convulsing and cries of anguish tearing from him in harsh gasps of breath…

Voldemort laughed at the pathetic sight the red head made. He kneeled down to Ron's level, a laugh escaping in a breathy whisper.

"Are you ready to talk now," he drawled out.

Ron gave one last whimper and nodded. Tears leaked from his eyes as he thought of how mad Harry would be with him once the younger man found out he betrayed him.

"H-He is m-most likely at… Hogwarts."

Voldemort gave a howl of rage at the mention of that dreaded school before he shot to his feet. It was time to rip that school to the ground, once and for all.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Severus all sat in the library. They were trying to come up with a plan to save Ron, but all effort and concentration broke when Harry's scar gave an intense tingle and a scream broke from Harry's lips. Severus was on his feet immediately, trying to quiet the screaming boy. Madam Price, who started in fright as the silence of her library was breeched, sent a stern look at the trio huddled together before stalking to them. Her screech for them to get out died in her throat when Harry's screaming stopped and vomit spewed from his mouth as he twisted out of Severus' grip and emptied the contents of his stomach on the library floor.

Panting, Harry wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, and turned to leave the library. Severus, more than a little bit confused, vanished the sick on the floor and jogged to catch up to Harry, Hermione flanking behind in concern.

"Harry, what is the matter," Severus asked in concern.

Harry noted the use of his first name for the second time in two days but was too shaken to pay much attention to it.

"H-He's coming."

"Who is Harry," Hermione asked bewildered.

"Voldemort; he's coming here. He intends to finish Hogwarts off, once and for all."

"You let him in," Hermione asked him.

At his nod, Hermione swore in an outrage.

"You can't keep doing that Harry! It's dangerous, not to mention foolish…"

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I can always help it," Harry roared back causing Hermione to cringe.

"This is not the time to be taking your frustrations out on her Harry."

Harry bowed his head dejectedly.

"What did you see?"

Harry told them what he saw. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as the description of Ron and the cruciatus curse. Harry stopped suddenly, slamming his hand into the wall near the gargoyle to the headmaster's office. Blood sprang from his knuckles as an unexplained anger surged through his body. He shouted…

"I should have been there to help him! I should never have…"

"Harry, we talked about this, this is not your fault. You are not to blame for something that was not in your hands to begin with."

"He's right, Harry. You aren't to blame!"

Harry heaved a frustrated sigh. He winced when he removed his hand from the imprint of the wall and made his way to the gargoyle. Hermione caught a glance at the fist sized crater Harry made in the wall and expected his magic to have aided him somehow. Accidental magic, perhaps…?"

Harry looked at Snape expectantly, and the Professor took a minute before he realized why he was being regarded so closely. He stepped to the gargoyle and uttered…

"Canary Cream…"

The gargoyles leapt aside and the trio clambered onto the stairs and rode them up with severe impatience. When they finally reached the top, Harry sprinted for the door, barging in without knocking, Almost giving the headmaster a severe heart attack, and launched into an explanation, and details of his vision. By the time Harry was finished, Albus was pale. He was about to give orders, but before anyone could utter a sound a loud crash and a light show interrupted them. On shaky legs, Harry was the first to reach the nearby window in the headmaster's office and paled at what he saw there.

Rows upon rows of death eaters had their wands pointed in the air and were firing spells at the wards that protected Hogwarts. The spells hit the wards in a shower of blue light, never once stopping. The world spun for Harry. He was too late, he couldn't warn them. A hand on his shoulder slowed the vertigo and Harry found himself looking into the eyes of his lover: Severus Snape.

"We will beat him Harry. You do not need to doubt that. Whether it be today or many years from now, we _will _beat him. Do you understand?"

Harry, still shaking like a leaf, turned to face Snape fully.

"How can you be sure, Sev?"

But Severus never got a chance to give his answer before the blue light breeched the wards and they shattered with a resounding '_crack_'.

All eyes in Hogwarts were diverted to a window and the approaching death eaters. Once people saw what was happening they began to panic, Screaming and running and cursing all at the same time.

Harry could feel his mind slowly being invaded. For a brief moment, he cursed not being able to comprehend his occlumency lessons but he feared that they wouldn't work, even if he had mastered it. Instead he let the sick feeling wash through him as the unmistakable voice of Voldemort reached his ears.

"_Harry Potter! I have s-s-someone you want. S-s-someone I know you want back. Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that he is unharmed, or that he is alive, but I know that you will come to me, just to find out… Just to s-s-save him…. For now I will cease the attack on Hogwarts-s-s. I will give you fifteen minutes-s-s. You will decide if the lives of all of these innocent people are worth your very own life. If you run out of time I s-s-shall retrieve you myself, though anyone in my way will die. Fifteen minutes, Harry," _the hissing eerie voice faded away leaving Harry on the ground, dizzy and nauseous.

"Harry," Hermione started tentatively, "What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath before gathering courage he hadn't known he had and getting to his feet. He turned to face the three other people in the room. His eyes locked briefly with everyone's except Snapes'. He locked eyes with his lover, eyes saddened as he thought that this may very well be the last time they saw each other.

"I," Harry started before he coughed to clear the lump that had formed in his throat; never breaking eye contact with his lover, "I have to go out there."

"What," Snape roared as if he was just told Gryffindor had won the house cup.

"He has beckoned me. It is either I go, or he kills everyone in the castle. I can't let him do that. So many people have died for me already. No one else can die for me, Sev…"

Severus nodded. He understood, but that didn't mean he didn't wish he could take the younger males place. Harry moved to walked past him but was drawn instead into his lovers' embrace. Harry made a noise of protest, but it died on his lips as they were captured by Snape's. They shared a desperate kiss, before Harry pulled away, eyes glassy, and retreated from the room before he could even think about changing his mind and plastering himself to the only man he will truly ever love.

Severus watched Harry go. He watched until the young man was no longer in sight before he whirled on Dumbledore and barked…

"Well, man what are you waiting for? Contact the order, send for Aurors. Do something!"

The headmaster looked solemnly for only a moment before he sprang into action.

* * *

Harry raced through Hogwarts. He was earning cheers from all who saw him as he raced to exit the building. Claps to his back and shoulders went unnoticed as he made his way from the side entrance of Hogwarts to where Voldemort stood, waiting patiently with a smirk of victory on his reptilian face.

"S-s-so… You have come at last. I was beginning to think that I needed to make an example out of this one," Voldemort stated in amusement as he mentioned for Bellatrix to bring Ron forward.

Ron was unconscious, help up by a curse Harry prayed was not imperious. Harry was relieved to see the slight rise and fall of his best mate's chest. For now Ron was alive, though he was not safe. He had to think of a way to get him from Voldemort. His attention was drawn away from his friend as a red curse came flying at him. Quick reflexes, that he blamed and thanked his lover for, had him whipping out his wand and deflecting the curse without blinking.

Impressed, but never one to admit it, Voldemort snarled and let the levitation spell on Ron fall as he shot a valley of curses toward Harry. Harry did his best deflecting the barrage of spells, which were flying to him, but a couple slipped through his defense and he soon found himself panting in not only exertion, but exhaustion. He was only seventeen for crying out loud and bad things always seemed to find him, whether he wanted them to or not. Sooner than he would have liked had all the surrounding death eaters firing spells or courses at him, at their master's biding and faster than anyone could have hoped; Harry toppled to ground. The barrage of spells stopped and soon Harry was looking up into the eyes of the Reptilian man.

"This shall be the end of you. Harry Potter. You have fought valiantly but alas, it is time for you to die."

Voldemort raised his wand, aimed it at Harry, but the curse Harry was expecting to kill him never came, and shouts and war cries sounded from Hogwarts. Students and teachers alike were raining from the school wands drawn and curses flying. With a snarl he heard Voldemort retreat a step in surprised fury before a series of '_Avada Kadavra's_' made their way into the mob of people trying to bombard them. Taking advantage of this distraction, Harry rose painfully to his feet, and made a beeline for Ron. He ignored the aching protest of his limps as he pushed himself to lift the older man and drag his unconscious form away from the battle ground. Once Ron was safe, Harry scanned the crowd of death eaters for their master and spotted him with his back turned to Harry. With stealth he hadn't known he possessed, but suspected that he might have picked it up from Severus, Harry approached the turned back of the dark wizard. He got close enough to the man, before he shouted…

"Stupify!"

The Dark wizard turned in a swirl of robed and deflected the attack leaving Harry seething in anger, cursing himself for not wanting to learn non-verbal spells.

So, the little hero wants to play. Very well, I shall make you dreams come true… Avada Kadavra!"

"…Expelliarmus!"

Green met red in a spark of power. Both was pushing all the power and all the energy they could muster into the attack, but Harry, being the most inexperienced of the two was losing fast and he was slowly crumbling to his knees. Hissing of triumph left Voldemort's mouth. The reptilian man was so busy gloating that he never noticed the dark figure come up from behind him and aim. Before anyone could register what was happening, Voldemort was hit with a streak of purple flame. The man gave a shrill screech of agony before his Avada Kadavra retreated back into his wand. Harry's Expelliarmus did not diminish; however, and raced toward Voldemort. The man who was writhing in agony gave a shrill cry as the low grade spell hit him. The battle field fell quiet as all stopped to watch. Voldemort's body was turning dark due to the curse, Snape had cast on his. When Harry's spell finally hit its mark, the man's body shriveled up and exploded, showering the occupants of the battlefield in bits of black flesh. No one noticed the ash white look Harry sported as a rebound curse struck him from the tip of the rotting man's wand, nor did they witness the boy topple over in a heap. Cries of outrage filled the air, as death eaters worked to avenge their master. The avenging did not last long when bouts of Aurors appeared with wands drawn. Some of the death eaters fled, others tried to change alliance, but most of them were caught and sent on a one way ticket to Azkaban prison.

Severus Snape sighed in relief once all the commotion was done and the remaining death eaters were rounded up and sent away. It was then, among the cheering people that he noticed a certain raven haired boy missing. He scanned the crowd but found no sight of him. Panicking, Severus whipped his wand out in front of his and stated…

"Point me, Harry Potter."

A tug on his wand had Severus walking in the direction of it indicated. He walked and started to grow weary when he still had no sight of the young man he had come to love. When he did spot the raven haired boy, Severus was more than a little pail at the sight of the still and unmoving boy.

Severus raced to the boy's side, cursing himself for not watching his lover better. He dropped to his knees and turned the boy over so that he was facing skyward. Blood leaked from unseen wounds beneath Harry's cloths, and Severus cursed again. He was beginning to panic. Harry was losing a lot of blood and he had taken on an ashen look. Severus gave Harry a once over before he felt like an utter idiot and raised his wand. He began to chant, "Vulnera Sanentur", over and over. Harry's blood steadily slithered back into his body and Severus sighed in relief all the while cursing himself for teaching Voldemort how to do it non-verbally in his prime. Once the effect of Sectumsempra were healed, harry moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Severus let of a sigh of relief, relieved only for the reason that he had not been too late, before he spoke softly to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you gave me quite the scare."

"S'ry", Harry muttered before he began to drift into an exhausted sleep.

Many of the members of Hogwarts had let the cheering die down and they notice for the first time that their hero was unconscious, cuddled in the arms of their Potions Professor. Many ran to them, forgetting that said man was their most hated teacher and instead focusing on Harry Potter.

Many "Is he alright" and "Will he be ok" ('s) came from the crowd that had gathered. Before he could reply, two figures, one walking very slowly and one leaning against the other came up beside Harry and Severus.

"Oh, my god, Professor", Hermione exclaimed as she supported most of Ronald Weasley's weight.

"He's alright, Ms. Granger, he is just exhausted. I will be talking him to the Hospital Wing to be further examined so there is nothing to worry about. Severus said, raising to his feet.

As Severus mad his way to the front of the castle, many people stopped him to enquire about his burden. He reassured everyone that Harry was just exhausted and that he would give a speech at dinner as to what happened to Harry, when all were satisfied, they patted Harry gently as thanks, some even spoke a thank you directly to the unconscious boy, and obvious to it all, Harry slept on and Severus mad his way inside the castle. When all of the prying eyes, well-wishers, and thank you 'ers were out of eye sight and ear shot, Snape leaned down to capture the boys lips in a fierce, protective kiss before whispering…

"You really will be the death of me, Harry."

And the boy gave a keen, and Severus smiled contently. Everything would be alright for now on, no more dark lord, no more fighting, just Snape and Harry…

The End…

* * *

So, please tell me how I did at my very first attempt at Harry Potter. It was hard to do, and I don't know if I gave the story justice, but I hope you all liked it and decide to give me a nice review. this will likely be my only HP fic so I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, review...

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
